A Mark on his Heart
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: He knew this little girl was special. Ollie meets Artemis when she was just a little girl. Pre-Young Justice. Arrow Family Fluff :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics sadly!

A/N: This is my first Young Justice fic! Enjoy

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" A little blonde girl asked as her father was getting ready

"I have a mission and you're…" He paused to secure the mask onto his voice, and finished in a bit more muffled voice "…going to come with and get some practice"

"But-"

"No buts Artemis! You're 5 it's about time you have some real world experience" Sportsmaster bit out as he was pulling on his boots "Now go get ready, and pull your hair into a pony tail, long hair gets in the way. I'm going to have to cut your hair"

Artemis got a slight panic look on her face and ran to her room to get ready. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, she didn't want her dad to cut her hair! She loves it long! Just as she finished pulling on her boots, Sportsmaster slammed open the door, "Let's go" He said in stern voice. Artemis nodded her head and fallowed her dad to the roof of their apartment for the helicopter to drop them off.

* * *

They arrived at a park that seemed to be completely empty. Sportsmaster looked around and glared looking for his hit. He looked down at his daughter, "Go practice the martial arts I taught you against that tree over there" he ordered pointing at the tree in the slight distance. As soon as she got to the tree he started walking towards the middle of the fielded area where he got attacked by a bunch of henchmen. They were easy enough for him to kill, the bodies just pooled around him. By the time henchmen stopped coming there were 15 bodies with various weapons around him. Out the corner of his eye he saw his target take off running to a getaway car and took off running after him leaving his daughter surround by all the debris.

Artemis looked where her dad took off and walked over to the dead bodies. Her eyes saddened at the look of the face of the one in front of her. He was a younger man with brown hair. He had the look of fear on his face and a bow in his hand. She knelt down, "I'm sorry" she whispered and pried the bow out of his hand. Then she pulled an arrow out of the quiver that was on his back. She walked back over to the tree, unknown to the fact she was being watched, and tried to use the bow. She took aim but the arrow slipped, so she tried again to take aim but then the same thing happened.

"Need help with that?" a gentle male voice asked behind her

She jumped and turned around holding the bow towards the voice and saw a man dressed in all green, with a green hood over his head and black mask on his face with a bow in his hand. "Don't come any closer!" She shrieked at him

He chuckled at her, "Sweetheart, you're holding it wrong"

She stared at him for a minute then she put the bow down slightly and looked intently at it, "I am?" She asked curiosity lacing her tone

He nodded his head and motioned for her to come closer, "Let me help you"

She walked closer to him, and then took a step back. But then she looked resolved and walked toward him again. He went a little forward and placed her arms and fingers in the proper form to hold the arrow. "Now pull back" she did as he instructed "And let all three fingers go" She did as he said again and the arrow went flying towards the tree she was previously pointing at. It hit the bottom the truck. "I hit it!" she said jumping up and down.

"Yes you did" he said with a proud smile on his face, "I'm Green Arrow, What is your name little girl?"

"Artemis" she said with a smile that quickly got wiped off her face as she ran to hide behind Green Arrow. She peaked her head out from behind his leg and was shivering.

"What is it?" He asked and then turned around to see Batman standing there and got a knowing look on his face, "oh"

"She's Sportsmaster's daughter" Batman said in his rough gravelly voice

"Sportsmaster?" Green Arrow asked confused and looked back down at Artemis who looked between both of them.

"Yeah, we have him in custody right now"

"What do we do about her?" Arrow asked gesturing to Artemis who still didn't come out from behind his legs but looks a little less scared.

"You can watch her" Batman said crossing his arms

"Whoa!" He said in surprise "Why not you? This is your town after all."

"I don't handle kids"

"Of course you don't" Arrow said with a sigh. "How would you ever handle a kid?" He looked down to the little girl who looked at him with innocent grey eyes. He smiled at her and picked her up "Ok, I'll take her" He said to Batman then faced little Artemis "You're going to be spending a few days with me, that ok with you?"

She nodded quickly "Will you teach me more about how to shoot the bow?"

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask, and looked at Green Arrow "Of course I will"

"I'll leave her with you then" and with that Batman was gone

"Stupid ninja thing" He looked at her in his arms "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Oliver Queen and little Artemis arrived in Star City and first stopped at the Queen Manor. He quickly changed into civilian clothes. He walked down the stairs buttoning up a shirt and saw Artemis just sitting on his couch starring into the fire place. She looked up as he came into the room and smiled.

"I know you're secret identity now!" she said in a sing-songy voice

"I no yours as well" He said with a smirk

A frown come upon her face, "I'm not a superhero and never will be"

Ollie's heart bleeds for this little girl. She's seen so much for being only 5 years old. "What makes you say that?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch

"You know who Daddy is." She whispered looking down at her hands that are resting in her lap.

"Do you want to be like your dad?"

"No. I don't think so." Artemis continued whispering and shaking her head

Silence fell among them and Ollie just looked at the little girl who went to watch the fire again. It was hard enough to talk to a child let alone one raised by a super villain. She looked so innocent still though. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him again with sad eyes.

"I don't have anything for you to change into, but we'll go shopping after you eat. How about that?" He asked her with a smile

"Sure!" she said her smile widening, getting up from her spot.

He looked at her again, "Sit down again, I'll be right back" She sat back down confused as Ollie disappeared from sight. She didn't have to wait too long before he came back with a brush in hand. He sat down next her and motioned for her to turn around, which she complied. "Now if I hurt you, let me know" Artemis nodded her head and Ollie reached up and took her pony tail holder out her hair and let her hair fall down. He picked up the brush and started to brush through her hair. "You're hair is very long" He commented

"I like it long" She said cheerful but then her voice saddened "but daddy wants to cut it. He says long hair gets in the way"

"Well I think it's beautiful this way" He said brushing through it a few more times, then stopped and turned her around "Very pretty, ready to eat Artemis?"

She nodded her head "Well then let's go, I'm starved!" and helped her off the couch and walked toward the front door.

* * *

Artemis and Ollie sat a table at one of Ollie's favorite diners. The two entertained a little small chat mostly of how Artemis loved school and how her sister is really strong and that she looks up to her. But they started trading on the deep stuff and Artemis revealed things she probably shouldn't about how hard her dad is on her and just leaves her some places and how he's training her. Ollie's heart cried for the little girl, she should be dealing with dolls and toys not weapons and bodies.

"Oh! Ollie, welcome in! Who's this little girl?" A waitress in the restaurant asked "Your daughter? She looks just like you"

Ollie didn't get a chance to reply because the waitress was called away. He smiled and looked at Artemis again who was looking right at him confused. "She's right we kind of look alike"

Artemis's grin filled her entire face, "we do!"

"Well while you're with me" He started leaning closer to Artemis like he has a secret to tell, "we'll say you're my daughter, how about that?" he finished with a big grin

If possible Artemis's smile got even bigger "Ok!"

"Then that's what we'll say" he said cheerfully and held up his hand for a high five which she returned

After the diner they did as Ollie said and got Artemis new clothes for while she lived with him. And a new training outfit so he could teach her to use the bow and arrow like she wanted. That night she insisted on learning a bit, he took her to the gym in his house and helped her learn to hold and shoot it without too much accuracy. He just wanted to have the basics. She was persistent and didn't want to stop until she could do it perfectly on her own. By the time they were down he had to carry her to bed, he took her up to one of his guest room and pulled back the covers and placed her in bed.

"The maid will get you tomorrow morning for breakfast, sleep well" he moved to leave but she grabbed his arm, but then quickly let go with a scared look in her eyes like she was going to get punished for doing that. He turned and quickly sat on the bed "What is it? Are you ok?" She nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you" she said

"It's ok sweetheart, what's the matter?" Ollie asked in concern

"I was just wondering… if… if you can tell me a story"

Ollie smiled and rubbed her hair "Sure, what story?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "My sister would read me Alice in Wonderland, do you know that?"

Ollie smiled at a title he knew, "Actually, I have a copy of that laying around here" She smiled at him and he disappeared and came back with the book. He sat back down on the bed, back against the headrest and she snuggled into him as he started from the beginning. She fell asleep before Alice could fall down the rabbit hole. He smiled and kissed her forehead before tucking her in again and leaving the room. This little girl was going to leave a mark on his heart, he just knows it.

* * *

I love GA very very much! And I'm super in love with Arrow Family fics, so there was my shot at one!

I have a couple fallow up fics to go with this, if this is received well! So let me know what you think!


End file.
